The Vacation
by BadGothicChick
Summary: Kaoru wins a trip for four to Florida. Kaoru gets to spend time with Kenshin without Megumi there. Will Kenshin announce his love for Kaoru? Find out by reading.  duh Rated for future. Characters maybe OOC.


**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke wanted to go on a vacation in Florida. Kaoru entered a sweepstake for a trip for 4 to go to Florida for five weeks. A week later, Kaoru was inform that she won. She told Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko that she won a trip for 4 to Florida. Kaoru told them to get pack because they're leaving tomorrow for Florida. The next morning they were on a airplane headed to Florida. After they got off the airplane a limo took them to their hotel. Their hotel room was one of the Honeymoon Suites. Sanosuke chose to sleep on the fold out bed. **

**Kaoru chose to sleep on the bed. Yahiko chose to sleep on the other fold out bed. Kenshin chose to on the chair, Kaoru was so busy unpacking her clothes to listen what they were saying. After Kaoru unpacked, she put her bikini on and she grabbed a towel, sunblock, and a book. Kaoru told Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke that she's going to the pool and asked them if anyone wants to join her. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke put their swimming trunks on and headed to the pool with Kaoru. When they got to the pool, Kaoru sat on the beach chair to catch some sun. Kenshin was sitting on the beach chair next to Kaoru. Sanosuke was dunking Yahiko in the water. Kaoru went in the pool to cool off, then Kenshin went into the pool shortly after Kaoru. "Sanosuke stop dunking Yahiko." Kaoru said. Then Kaoru swims to the deep end of the pool. "Kenshin, why don't you just tell Kaoru how you feel about her?" asked Yahiko and Sanosuke. "I can't tell her that I love her." answered Kenshin. "Why not? We all know that you love Kaoru and that Kaoru loves you. So why don't you just get it over and done with so you can have a nice vacation." said Sanosuke and Yahiko.**

"**What are you guys talking about?" asked Kaoru. "Oh, nothing just that Kenshin has to tell your something...Bye." said Yahiko and Sanosuke. They jumped out of the pool so fast that Kenshin couldn't stop them. "So, Kenshin what do you want to tell me?" asked Kaoru. "Umm, just wanted to tell you that Sanosuke, Yahiko, and I are going to take you out to eat that's all." said Kenshin. "Ok thanks for telling me." said Kaoru. Kaoru got out of the pool and took her book and sat down on the chair and started to read. Sanosuke and Yahiko re-entered the pool. "So what happen? What did she say? Did you tell?" asked Sanosuke and Yahiko. "Nothing happened. Kaoru didn't say anything. And I didn't tell her." said Kenshin. "So what did you tell her?" asked Sanosuke. "Oh just we're taking her out to eat." said Kenshin. "Kenshin you should take Kaoru to a romantic restaurant." said Yahiko. "Hey you guys lets go back to our room and get washed up." said Kaoru. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke got out of the pool and followed Kaoru. After they got to the room, Kaoru took a shower then Sanosuke, then Yahiko, and then Kenshin took a shower.**

**After Kaoru got out of the shower, she picked her black dress then she put her dress on, put her hair up, and put her make up on. After Sanosuke got out of the shower, he put his pants and white dress shirt on. After Yahiko got out of the shower, he put his pants and blue dress shirt on. While Kenshin was in the shower, Yahiko and Sanosuke picked out clothes for him. They chose pants and a white dress shirt. They also took cologne out for Kenshin too. Kenshin got out of the shower and saw his clothes that were picked for him. So Kenshin put on his clothes and put on the cologne that was out with his clothes. After Kenshin came out of the bathroom, Yahiko and Sanosuke was waiting by the bathroom door. "Kenshin tell Kaoru that you love her at dinner tonight." said Sanosuke and Yahiko. Kenshin didn't answer them because he saw Kaoru in her black dress. "Kaoru, you look beautiful tonight." said Kenshin. "Thanks, Kenshin you look handsome yourself." said Kaoru. After that was done they headed to the restaurant. After they got there, Kenshin pulled a chair out for Kaoru. Then Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko sat down. They looked at the menu for something to eat.**

**

* * *

At the Restaurant **

When they were done looking at the menu, they waited for the waiter. "My name is José and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Are you ready to order?" asked José. "I'll like a medium Cola, a salad, and a steak." said Kaoru. "I'll like a large Pepsi, cream of chicken soup, and ribs." said Sanosuke. "I'll like a medium Cola, a salad, and a steak." said Kenshin. "I'll like a large 7UP, Cream of chicken, and a cheeseburger." said Yahiko. The waiter left with the order. "Be right back." said Yahiko. "Where are you going Yahiko?" asked Kaoru. "I have to use the bathroom." said Yahiko. "Well, don't go alone. Have Kenshin or Sanosuke go with you." said Kaoru. "I'll go with Yahiko." said Sanosuke. So Yahiko and Sanosuke went to the bathroom. "Kaoru, I have to tell you something." said Kenshin. "Kenshin, I have to tell you something too," said Kaoru. "So Kenshin go ahead and tell me." "No, you can go first Kaoru." said Kenshin. "I Love You." said Kenshin and Kaoru at the same time. When Sanosuke and Yahiko exited the restroom they saw Kenshin and Kaoru kissing. "Umm Kenshin, Kaoru" said Sanosuke "there's a kid present in here." Kenshin and Kaoru stopped kissing. A few minutes later, their drinks and their soups/salads were there. Yahiko finished his soup. 

**Then Sanosuke finished his soup. Then Kenshin and Kaoru finished their salads. Seven minutes later their dinner was there. After they finished their dinner, Kenshin paid the bill. After Kenshin paid the bill, they headed back to the hotel room. ****When they got to the hotel room they sat on the couch and watched TV for a while. "Kaoru, can we go to the pool?" asked Yahiko. "Well, if the guys want to go to the pool then its okay." said Kaoru. "Kenshin, Sanosuke do you guys want to go swimming with Kaoru and me?" asked Yahiko. Kaoru was putting her bikini on when Yahiko was asking Kenshin and Sano to go to the pool with them. The guys agreed to go swimming with Yahiko and Kaoru. After the guys got their swimming trunks on, then they headed to the pool. When Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko were in the pool, Kaoru planned a trick on Kenshin. So Kaoru went behind Kenshin and then she pushed him underwater. After Kenshin came back up from under the water, he started to chase Kaoru in the water. When Kenshin caught Kaoru, he gave her a kiss. When Kenshin let Kaoru go, she steps towards Kenshin so they can resume their kiss. Their kiss was interrupted when Yahiko fell into Kenshin because Sano called him a little kid, so Yahiko was going to push Sano but he moved out of the way. When Yahiko fell into Kenshin, it made Kenshin and Kaoru to fall into the water. When they resurfaced they started laughing. Kenshin and Kaoru got out of the pool and they dried off. After they dried off, they told Sano and Yahiko that they're going for a walk on the beach and that they're going to leave the room key here so just in case Yahiko and Sano wants to go to the room. So Kenshin and Kaoru left for the beach. Yahiko and Sano headed back to their room. **

**

* * *

At the beach**

**Kenshin and Kaoru were walking hand in hand together. After walking a little ways away, Kenshin set a towel on the ground so they wouldn't get all sandy from the sand. After Kenshin sets the towel on the ground, then they sat down. **

**"So, Kaoru it's a beautiful night don't you think." Said Kenshin. "Uh, yes it is." answered Kaoru. After that, they were quiet for a while. "So Kenshin its getting dark out, wanna head back?" asked Kaoru. "Sure." answered Kenshin. He helped Kaoru up then he picked up the towel and shocked the sand off it. After Kenshin did that, they headed back to the hotel. Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru's waist. When she saw that she put her head down on Kenshin's shoulder. **

**

* * *

Back at the hotel**

**When they got back to the room, they saw Sano and Yahiko pasted out on the couch watching TV. **

**Kaoru turned the TV off and headed to the bathroom to start her water for her shower. Then she put her sleeping robe in the bathroom. After Kaoru got put of the shower she put her sleeping robe on. Then she dried her hair. Yahiko and Sano woke up and got in their sleeping robes. When Kaoru got out of the bathroom, Kenshin went in the bathroom to take a shower. When Kenshin got out of the bathroom, Kaoru was in bed asleep. It started to rain, then it started to thunder. When it started to thunder, Kaoru heard the thunder and started to scream. Kenshin went to Kaoru top comfort her. "Kaoru is it the thunder?" asked Kenshin. Then he embraced Kaoru. She nodded without leaving the solace of Kenshin's arms.**


End file.
